kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Akira Kurosawa
thumb|Akira Kurosawa Akira Kurosawa lindi më 23 mars 1910; vdiq më 6 dhjetor 1998, ka qenë një regjisorë japonezë. Akira Kurosawa filloi karrierën e tij si piktor. Pikturimi për të nuk ishte shumë i suksesshëm dhe kështu, vonë në 1930 do të punonte si regjisor. Suksesin e tij e arriti me filmin Rashomon në 1951, i cili mori famë botërore. Në fund të karrierës së tij, ai u cilsonte si një nga regjisorët më të mirë të Japonisë. Në skenën e xhirimit, ai cilsohej si “Perandori” për shkak të rreptësisë dhe seriozitetit të tij. Disa nga filmat e Akirës me samurai janë shëndrruar në filma “Western” si Shtatë Samurait (Seven Samurai) dhe Yoshimbo. Për më shumë, krijuesi i filmave “Star Wars” (Luftrat e Yjeve), George Lucas (Xhorxh Lukas) ka deklaruar se filmat e tij janë frymëzuar pikërisht nga filmi i Akirës “Fortesa e Fshehur” (The Hidden Fortress). Filmografia si Dersu Uzala (majtas) dhe Yury Solomin si Vladimir Arsenyev (djathtas) më 1975 në filmin Dersu Uzala.]] *''Sanshiro Sugata'' (1943) *''The Most Beautiful'' (1944) *''Sanshiro Sugata Part II'' aka Judo Saga 2 (1945) *''The Men Who Tread On the Tiger's Tail'' (1945) *''No Regrets for Our Youth'' (1946) *''One Wonderful Sunday'' (1946) *''Drunken Angel'' (1948) *''The Quiet Duel'' (1949) *''Stray Dog'' (1949) *''Scandal'' (1950) *''Rashomon'' (1950) *''The Idiot'' (1951) *''Ikiru'' aka To Live (1952) *''The Seven Samurai'' (1954) *''Record of a Living Being'' aka I Live in Fear (1955) *''Throne of Blood'' aka Spider Web Castle (1957) *''The Lower Depths'' (1957) *''The Hidden Fortress'' (1958) *''The Bad Sleep Well'' (1960) *''Yojimbo'' aka The Bodyguard (1961) *''Sanjuro'' (1962) *''High and Low'' aka Heaven and Hell (1963) *''Red Beard'' (1965) *''Dodesukaden'' (1970) *''Dersu Uzala'' (1975) *''Kagemusha'' aka Shadow Warrior (1980) *''Ran'' (1985) *''Dreams'' aka Akira Kurosawa's Dreams (1990) *''Rhapsody in August'' (1991) *''Madadayo'' aka Not Yet (1993) Çmimet * 1951 – Golden Lion (Luani i Artë) në Festivalin e Filmit të Venecias për Rashomon * 1952 – Honorary Academy Award: Filmi më i mirë në gjuhë të huaj për Rashomon * 1955 – Silver Lion (Luani i Argjentë) në Festivalin e Filmit të Venecias për Seven Samurai (Shtatë Samurait) * 1976 – Academy Award: Filmi më i mirë në gjuhë të huaj për Dersu Uzala * 1980 – Golden Palm (Plma e Artë) në Festivalin e Filmit të Kanës për Kagemusha * 1982 – Career Golden Lion (Luani i Artë për Karrierën) në Festivalin e Filmit të Venecias * 1984 – Legion d'Honneur (Legjioni i Nderit) * 1990 – Honorary Academy Award Lidhje të jashtme *Kritika të regjisorve të mëdhenj *Rreth Akira Kurosawa *Profili ne sitin Japan-Zone.com *Performanca e shkëlqyer e Kurosawa në pbs.org Category:Regjisorë japonezë Category:Lindje 1910 Category:Vdekje 1998 ar:أكيرا كوروساوا bn:আকিরা কুরোসাওয়া br:Akira Kurosawa bs:Akira Kurosawa ca:Akira Kurosawa cs:Akira Kurosawa cv:Акира Куросава da:Akira Kurosawa de:Akira Kurosawa el:Ακίρα Κουροσάβα en:Akira Kurosawa eo:Kurosawa Akira es:Akira Kurosawa et:Akira Kurosawa eu:Akira Kurosawa fi:Akira Kurosawa fr:Akira Kurosawa gl:Akira Kurosawa he:אקירה קורוסאווה hi:अकिरा कुरोसावा hr:Akira Kurosava hu:Kuroszava Akira id:Akira Kurosawa io:Akira Kurosawa is:Akíra Kúrósava it:Akira Kurosawa ja:黒澤明 ka:კუროსავა აკირა kn:ಅಕಿರಾ ಕುರೋಸಾವಾ ko:구로사와 아키라 lb:Akira Kurosawa ml:അകിര കുറൊസാവ nds:Akira Kurosawa nl:Akira Kurosawa nn:Akira Kurosawa no:Akira Kurosawa oc:Akira Kurosawa pl:Akira Kurosawa pt:Akira Kurosawa qu:Akira Kurosawa ro:Akira Kurosawa ru:Куросава, Акира sa:अकिरा कुरोसावा sh:Akira Kurosawa simple:Akira Kurosawa sk:Akira Kurosawa sl:Akira Kurosawa sr:Акира Куросава sv:Akira Kurosawa ta:அகிரா குரோசாவா tg:Акира Куросава th:อากิระ คุโรซาวา tr:Akira Kurosava uk:Куросава Акіра vi:Kurosawa Akira zh:黑澤明